


FOR NARNIA!

by nosecoffee



Series: IKEA AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angie can't negotiate, Angie needs stuff, Classic IKEA "FOR NARNIA" AU, F/M, Fluff, IKEA, Mentions of that old Poltergeist movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie "needs" new furniture from IKEA.<br/>Philip agrees to take her and ends up jumping out of a closet yelling, "FOR NARNIA!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	FOR NARNIA!

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write this. :P

Angie needed help picking out furniture for her new apartment.

  
Or, at least that's what she'd told Philip.

  
In reality, an IKEA had opened a few months ago and she needed a reason to go. And someone to take pictures.

  
They'd gotten there early enough to justify a breakfast of waffles (and Philip made a mountain of whipped cream and raspberry jam on top of him, that made Angie glare and tell him that he was paying for lunch.) and sat near the entrance to the actual shop.

  
"Seriously, though, what do you actually need for the apartment?" Philip asked, gesturing with his fork.

  
"A new bed frame, a free-standing closet, a sofa comfy enough to justify sleeping on, and some choice rugs." She grinned and took a gulp of mixed-berry juice.

  
Sofa's were almost the first things you could find in the store, and after much contemplating and arguing, they decided on a squishy blue couch that could fit at least three people on it.

  
Philip had to run back to get a pencil and scrap of paper to write the name of the couch on it.

  
Bed frames came next, and Angie immediately went after the pretty decorative one.

  
"It looks like the bed frame the little girl has in the old Poltergeist movie." He noted. Angie glared at him.

  
"How long has it been since you last watched that movie? That frame looks way different! This frame is pretty."

  
"I stand by what I said. You get that one, you will be eaten by your apartment."

  
Angie shoved him and he laughed.

  
"C'mon, there's one over there that looks like a day-bed, and looks like you can balance mugs on the edge of."

  
Angie liked that one better than the Poltergeist frame.

  
They found some nice rugs that Angie approved of, and said matched the curtains she was going to put up. Philip shrugged and wrote them down.

  
He really got into the IKEA mood when they got to the closet section.

  
"Angie?"

  
"Yeah, what?"

  
"Can you take a video of me jumping out of one of these yelling, 'For Narnia!'?"

  
"No. Shut up, stop being an idiot, and tell me what you think of this cupboard."

  
"Creepy. Never buy a cupboard that has mirrors as doors. Please? You just have to video it. You can pretend we aren't related afterwards."

  
"Then who'll buy me lunch?"

  
"Fine. How about this? If you do this, I will pay for every meal you have here, for the next ten times."

  
"Twenty."

  
"Fifteen."

  
"Twenty-five."

  
"That's not how negotiation works, Angie."

  
"Thirty."

  
"Twenty."

  
"Deal."

  
Angie took his phone and told him to pick a closet.

  
Philip smiled smugly to himself as he climbed into a closet, having wanted to do this since their dad had recounted doing the same when he was their age. Yeah, Philip was twenty-three. He was still a child inside, though.

  
Angie said something outside the closet and Philip took it as direction to go at it.

  
He swung the door open, yelling, "FOR NARNIA...!" And turning as he registered the noise if pain that followed the door banging into something.

  
A girl was standing a few centimetres from the edge of the door, and as he pulled it back, he saw an older man standing beside her, trying to stem the steady flow of blood from his nose.

  
"And for Aslan?" Philip finished and heard Angie snickering a few feet away.

  
The girl turned to her. "Tell me you got that?"

  
Angie nodded.

  
"Good."

  
The man glared at Philip and the girl supplied him with a napkin.

  
"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know you were there."

  
"You wouldn't, as you were hiding in a closet." The man grumbled.

  
"Ignore him," the girl said, tapping his arm. "He's just not used to getting hit with closet doors at IKEA. I'm Theodosia. This is my father."

  
Angie came over. "Sorry, my brother was being an idiot." She handed him his phone back and he grinned apologetically at Theodosia and her father.

  
"Can I make it up to you by offering to buy you guys lunch?"

  
Theodosia grinned, her father too busy stemming the flow of blood from his nose with a napkin to respond.

  
"Sure."

-

All in all, the trip ended with Angie achieving all the items she wanted, and Philip stuffing a napkin with a scrawled number on it into his pocket.

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
